Chicago Blue
by Justicerocks
Summary: A\U When someone you love dies because of the job its hard. Warning: Child character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **This is an A\U story that I got from starting to watch the TV show "Blue Bloods" again; This story is based on the format of the show. The format though is all its getting from Blue Bloods as although comment themes may come up I'm going to go different ways with it bases on my own characters and the ones I'm borrowing from Chicago Fire and Chicago PD. This is going to be about family and how it relates to the job (like on Blue Bloods) so that's why its in the Chicago PD section.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, Blue Bloods, CBS, CTV and I made up the name of the high-school St. Margret Mary as I don't know if there really is one in Chicago.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter One**

Detective Antonio Dawson sat in the waiting room of the Superintendent's office; he had been summoned he was sure do to his overly aggressive nature on a current case. He had given a man a pretty bad beating and the man was now threatening to sue the department.

"The Superintendent will see you now," A secretary walked over to him.

"Thanks," He stood and was led into the large office.

"Detective Dawson's here Sir," The Secretary announced.

"Thanks Alyssa," The Superintendent said as he briefly looked up from the file in front of him.

Alyssa nodded and left the room.

"Detective Dawson," The Superintendent looked up at his Detective and let out a deep sigh, "I'm sure you know the severity of the situation we're in."

"Yes Sir, but I-"

"I know the Intelligence Unit runs on its own agenda son. You're a good Detective and that's why you were chosen for that team. I know you do things off the record but now its coming back to haut all of us."

Antonio ran his fingers through his hair and family looked up at his father. He had just been appointed Superintendent of the Chicago Police department five months ago, around the same time the new Intelligence Unit was formed and he was selected for it.

For reasons his father could not tell him a Detective often suspected of being dirty was promoted to Sergeant and given the reigns of the new unit and the choice to choose his own tea. As Antonio and the others quickly learnt Hank Voight liked to do this his own way and although they solved high-profile cases and out bad guys away his methods often came under fire; now Antonio was being questioned for what he had done. Needles to say if Eduardo had problems with his son being in that unit before he certainly did now.

"I told IA everything!" Antonio told his father, "He fought back, didn't look like he had any broken ribs then. It must have been after we released him, we were trailing him and when he went back to get the murder weapon we arrested him."

"Yes, that's all here in the report but he went inside a building and your unit didn't enter.

"Yes, but that's where we think he got into another fight as Officers Burgrass and Roman said he was limping pretty badly when he came out."

"Yes, yes that's in the report as well." He looked back down at the file and then up at his son, "The reason I pulled you off shift to report here was because in his complaint Mr. Summers identifies you as the detective who gave him the broken ribs."

"And because your new to the job you have to be hard on me," He finished. "When Voight didn't tell me why you sent for me I figured that was it. I'm sure you know my district chief is suspending me without pay for a week pending the hearing."

"Yes I am aware of that but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put this in your permanent file if the committee finds you guilty."

"Yes Sir Superintendent," Antonio said, a slight change of attitude, "May I go now I'm going to use my time off to visit my siblings."

"Yes you may go," Eduardo dismissed him, "By the way as your father that tone isn't a good thing to use with the Superintendent or me."

"Thanks Pop," Antonio waved and walked out of the office.

He got into his car and started driving. He was telling his father the truth, he was going to visit his younger brothers and sisters, and he knew which one to start with. Gabriela was the youngest of the five siblings and was born when he was ten years old. Ever since she was little they had gotten along great and if forced to pick between his younger siblings he'd choose her, as the one he liked the best.

Firehouse fifty-one where she worked as a Paramedic in Charge was only less then two blocks away from District Twenty-One where he now worked. He drove past the district and parked outside the firehouse. Getting out of his car he walked onto the apparatus floor.

"Hey Gab's!" He called to his sister.

"Hey Tonio," She jumped down from the ambulance she and her partner Leslie Shay were stocking. "Your suspension start today?"

"Well what a nice greeting to give your favourite brother," He smirked but hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek anyways.

"Favourite brother? Now I don't know about that."

Antonio grabbed his heart in mock horror, "Oh Gabriela that hurts."

"You'll live," She informed him jumping down from the ambulance.

"So where's my future brother in-law?" he asked changing the subject.

"In the living area." Her fiancée of just under a week was Matthew Casey Truck eighty-one's Lieutenant. Prior to getting engaged they had dated for just shay of a year and a half.

"Thanks," He took off in that direction with Gabby and Leslie Shay following him. He walked into the common room and nobody even moved. It was perfectly normal to see Gabby's three older brothers and older sister coming around the firehouse.

"Hey Antonio," Matt stood from his chair and gave the older man a quick hug, "How's the investigation going?"

He shrugged, "I'm not here to talk about that. Just wanted to check in."

"We're fine," Gabby, told him, "You should go and help Laura with the store."

"Nah she always says I scare the costumer's away," Antonio chuckled, "I think I might pick up Diego and Alexa from school. Maybe Eva and Emily too." His daughter Eva was in grade nine and went to the same high school as his niece Emily who was also in grade nine. His son Diego was in grade three at the same school his niece Alexa was in grade six at.

"That's a good idea," Gabby said smiling, "How's Eva liking high-school anyways?"

"It's been two weeks so it's going alright so far; at least that's all she's telling me. She tells Laura more things."

"That's understandable; I'll ask her about it on Sunday."

"If she tells you about any boy let me know."

"Yeah I don't think so Antonio. I still remember how you used to scare off my boyfriends. Other then Pop you were the worst one."

"That's what big brothers are for," He reminded her.

"Yeah well you, Javi and Marko certainly ganged up on every guy that took an interest in me."

"Hey, it paid off. You finally chose a good man."

"Thanks," She smiled and hugged her brother. Just then the call bells went off and everyone rushed onto the apparatus floor.

Watching them leave Antonio walked back to his car. He thought about where t go next and realized that, three of his siblings might be out working cases or patrolling. His younger sister, the second oldest child was a Homicide Detective working out of district three, his younger brother Javier an Assistant-District Attorney and his youngest brother Marko a patrol officer out of district twelve. He could go and visit Javi but he figured his brother would be to busy to talk to him as although he was close to both his brothers and sisters, like he and Gabby got along the best he and Javier had always argued the most; even as adults they disagreed on everything from the colour of the clouds to politics.

Seeing as it was almost lunch Antonio decided a better course of action would be to go and help out his wife at her bakery. Laura had been his wife for nearly fifteen years. They had gotten married when they were in there early twenties but had known each other almost al their lives having met in grade seven when Laura and her family moved into the neighbourhood.

He parked his car on the street paid the meter and walked into the shop, despite the fact that the sign still said closed for lunch.

"I'll be opening back up in-" Laura walked into the front of the shop talking as if Antonio were an ordinary customer.

"Figured you wouldn't mind me coming in," He smiled.

"Hhm," She pretended to think and walked over to him and kissed his lips, "Yeah you're right maybe you can come in early," She smiled looking up into his eyes. "You hungry? I was just about to make myself a sandwich."

"I'm always hungry for anything you make babe," He kissed her and took her hand walking back into the kitchen.

"Uh-huh Antonio," She began preparing their lunches while he watched her, "How long you suspended for?"

"A week. I would have been here sooner but I got called down to the Superintendent's office."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, my old man chewed me out for being in Intelligence again," He sighed, "It's like I can't win. You didn't like it when I was in Vice and now this…" He rubbed his face, "I don't care what my parents think though."

"Yes you do Antonio; and for the last time you leaving Vice was a joint decision. So Intelligence is a little edgy, you're a good detective and I know you don't use those tactics Voight does. You have to give your father a break too; he's still getting used to the job an you getting into trouble isn't helping him."

He took a bite out of his sandwich and chewed and swallowed it before saying. "I don't know how but you always manage to know just what to say."

She reached up and kiss his cheek, "It's a gift. Now go and call your mother and tell her you can pick up the kids after school, oh and you might as well get Alexa and Emily."

* * *

Antonio sat in his car and watched the children walk out of St. Margret Mary Catholic High-school. He saw his daughter and niece hug some other girls and walk towards the van talking and laughing. As they got into the van he looked back and smiled. He had sent his daughter a text message to tell her he'd be picking them up; he knew school rules said that cell phones had to be kept in lockers but he didn't expect his daughter, or any other child to follow that rule. He was all right with it as long as she didn't text during class and didn't use it for bullying or to cheat.

"Hi girls."

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Uncle Antonio."

"You girls have a good day?"

They looked at each other and started giggling.

As he started up the car he eyed them, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Dad," Eva's face blushed chrisom red, "Can't you like not listen to us talk?"

"No, besides we have to pick up Diego and Alexa at their school."

At this both teenagers let out a groan and sighed.

"Dad Diego's getting to be really annoying."

"That's because he's your younger brother; it's his job to bug you."

"But Emily and I want to talk about… you know things and…. Just when are we going to be home?"

"After we pick up your brother and cousin."

"Okay," She nodded and turned to Emily and they continued to talk.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Thank you so much to all of you who read and reviewed the first chapter I'm so glad you all love the idea! I had a little trouble with this chapter as I didn't want to introduce all the characters so fast but I think that this really is the best way to do it. So I hope ts not to confusing but if it is I apologize and if you have any questions about the family (who's older, younger, whose kid is whose etc.) just let me know and I'll be happy to help you out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

The door of the two story Colonial house swung open and three young boys were the first one to come running in. The youngest still a little unsteady on his feet as he tried to catch up to his older brothers.

"Xavier, Andrew you don't get changed in the foray," Alyssa Dawson followed her sons into the house, "Go upstairs into Daddy and Uncle Marko's old bedroom."

"Okay Mommy, come on Andy," Xavier pulled his younger brother up the stairs.

"Oh boy," Alyssa sighed and picked Michael up looking as the rest of the children and adults came walking into her in-law's house.

"Those two don't get their energy from Javi," Antonio motioned up the stairs to where his nephews had just gone out of sight.

"Ha-ha," Javier rolled his eyes at his older brother's comment.

"Oh good comeback."

"Dad!" Eva sighed looking up from her phone, "That's so embarrassing. Come on Em's lets go and get changed then we can go for a walk," She giggled.

"Good idea," Emily agreed with her best friend and cousin and the two went off to change out of their church clothes.

"Iei Mommy," One-year-old Madelyn tugged on Alyssa's jacket.

"Me too," Michael copied his twin sister.

"Mommy will get you changed."

"Here honey," Javier took the twins, "I'll get them changed and takes the boys outside and play football. Maybe they can beat Antonio at cheating."

"Oh real mature Javi using your sons to help you win."

"Well the best way to beat a child is to use children."

Antonio bite back the urge to swear at his brother, "We'll see who cheats. You want to beat Uncle Javier Diego?"

"Sure," Diego shrugged, he didn't have any cousins his age and he knew the friendly-not-friendly rivalry his father and Uncle had, "Uncle Matt do you want to play too? He asked his Aunts fiancée.

"Sure buddy," Matthew Casey ruffled the eight year olds hair, "I'll go get changed too."

"Cool," Diego fist bumped him and did the explosion his father was famous for.

"Way to go Antonio you've turned your sweet son into a total dork just like you," Gabriela laughed, "As if we wasn't enough like you already."

"I like being like Daddy," Diego told his aunt.

"I know buddy," She gave him a quick hug and let him run off to get changed.

Then for a few seconds the house was silent, "Come on sweetie," Marko took his pregnant wife's hand and led her into the living room. Sit down and rest."

"Mark I'm fine," Country rolled her eyes, "I'm only sore because your son keeps kicking my ribcage."

"I still think you should take it easy and rest," He replied.

"I've stopped working," She pointed out, "So what if I help Laura out sometimes and help your mom watch the kids. I can't do nothing all day when you're working. Besides I can't go wrong with your mother."

"Leave her alone Marko," Esmeralda scolded her son as she sat down next to her daughter in-law, "She's not as reserved as you are; now go and help your father in the kitchen I don't know what he's doing but I don't want my kitchen to look like a mess before dinner."

"Okay Ma," Marko stood and left the room.

"Mom," Eva and Emily walked down the stairs, each in a Capri jeans and t-shirts, "Can Emily and I go for a walk?"

"It's alright with me."

"Where are you going?" Nathan, Emily's father asked the girls.

"Just for an innocent walk Dad. We can't get into trouble on a walk."

"No, no," Antonio joined in, "You too don't go for a walk unless you're going to pass a boy's house and I don't like that."

"Antonio!" Sophia smacked his arm, "Speak for Eva but not for Emily. She can go."

"Mom!" Eva begged.

"Yes you can go," Laura told her, "Just be back before four."

"We will!" The girls called as the headed out the door.

"Really Antonio," Laura hit him on the head, "Your daughter's in grade nine she likes boys deal with it."

"I don't like to think about my little girl dating," He replied.

"Dad, we're ready," Diego and Matt walked back into the room.

"Babe," Gabriela laughed as he saw that Matt had black paint on his check's, "What did you do that for?"

"Oh that was my idea Aunt Gabby," Diego smiled, "Uncle Javi says real football players do that."

"Your Uncle's an idiot!" Antonio retorted.

"Just go and play," Laura got easily tired of her husband's jabs towards his younger brother.

"Right, you want come babe?"

"No, It's our kitchen night remember?" She eyed him. "And since your just like your father Gabriela is going to help me instead."

"Geez thanks sis," He smirked good-naturedly.

"Matt," Madelyn crawled towards him and looked up, "Matt go?"

Looking down at the little girl Matt said, "Yeah sweetheart I am. Do you want to come?

"Matt ay?" She pouted.

He lifted her up into his arms, "I'll be back and then we can play."

She pouted and began to cry, "No," She shook her head.

"I'll play with you Maddie," Gabby walked over to her niece, "Uncle Mattie is going outside to play football. We can go and watch if you want."

"Oday," She placed a sloppy kissed on Matt's cheek and then reached her arms out to Gabby.

"Thanks Gabs," Alyssa smiled at her sister in-law.

"No problem," Gabby waved it off, "I'll just go and change and then take Maddie outside."

* * *

"Diego!" Xavier hit his older cousin as the eight year old took the ball away from him. "That's not fair," He pouted and then began to whine.

"Yes it is," Diego began to tell the five year old, "It's allowed. Right Dad, Uncle Javi?"

"Yeah I'm sorry son that was allowed," Javier explained, "How about we play without rules," He hoisted his son onto his shoulders.

"Alright we can do that," Antonio lifted three year old Andrew up onto his shoulders, "Lets beat your Daddy."

"Yay!" He grinned and laughed as his uncle began running and he bounces around on his shoulders.

Matt whispered something to Diego and then ran over to where Gabriela was playing with Madelyn. "Maddie do you want a piggy-back ride?"

The one year old turned and looked up, a huge smile on her face, "Yes!"

"Alright," He lifted her up and ran carefully back to were the game was taking place. As planned Diego passed him the ball and he handed it up to Madelyn who held it high in the air.

"Yay!" She cheered happily as Matt ran towards the pylons.

"Okay Matt and Madelyn win the fun game," Antonio smiled, "Now go and play boys," He walked up to Javier, "Your boys really do have lots of energy."

"Yeah, so does Diego," He pointed out, "You alright though bro?" He turned serious; "You never make jabs like that until dinner."

"Oh yeah I'm fine you know I just got suspended and all."

"Anyway I can help?"

"Yeah actually," He stood and gently pushed him, "Mind your own business."

"Okay," He nodded and backed off and went to go and play with his sons who were chasing Matt and Diego around the yard.

Antonio just stood and watched them play, not noticing Gabby coming up behind him, "Are you sure everything's alright?

"Geez Gabby!" He jumped, "I didn't see you there."

"This'll blow over," She reassured him.

"Yeah, Yeah you're probably right."

"It will. I'm going to go and help Laura make dinner," She turned and jogged back up the deck and into the kitchen to help her sister in-law.

"Okay boys! Go get Uncle Antonio!" Javier shouted and Xavier, Andrew and Diego all went after Antonio and knocked him to the ground.

"We got you Dad," Diego said as he climbed off is father prompting his younger cousins to do the same.

"Yeah bud you got me," Antonio admitted defeat, "Now lets play something else."

"I'm tired!" Xavier complained, "Can I go inside?"

"Sure we've been out here for almost two hours," Javier looked at his watch we should probably all head in; my boys I'll help you get changed back into your church clothes for Sunday dinner."

"Okay," Xavier and Andrew both knew that there wasn't any point in arguing with their father on something like that.

"You too Diego," Antonio said as they all walked into the house.

"Dad!" Diego looked horrified as he saw Eva helping make dinner, "Eva's going to poison me!"

"Oh I am not," Eva rolled her eyes, "You're so immature."

"Yeah like your so grown-up," He stuck his tongue out at her.

"That proves my point."

"Alright, alright enough," Antonio waved his arms, "Diego go and get changed and then set the table."

Diego did as he was told and left the room.

"Antonio go and do something else," Laura took his hand and led him towards the hallway. "I don't need you burning anything."

"Thanks Babe," He gave her a kiss on the lips before going into the family room where the kids were watching a movie.

Less then an hour later dinner was ready and the family all gathered around the big dinning room table. "Alright," Eduardo said from his spot at the head of the table, "Kids who wants to say grace?"

All the grandkids looked at one another and didn't say a word.

"Me! Me!" Michael raised his hand, "I've been prawising,"

"Alright Michael." Eduardo chuckled at his grandson's eagerness, "Go ahead."

"Thank you God… uhm for food and family…" He looked up at his father for help and Javier whispered something in his ear, "We're blessed and Amen," He finished with a smile and made the sign of the cross like the rest of his family.

"Yum, looks very good Laura and Gabriela," Esmeralda looked at all of the food on the table.

"Thanks Ma," Gabby smiled, "It's a good thing Tonio stayed out of the kitchen."

"It is," Eva agreed with her aunt.

"Oh very cute," Antonio commented, "Can we just eat?"

"So Antonio," Eduardo looked at his son, "Any more information on the hearing?"

"It's next week and no I don't need any help," He looked at hid father and then all of his siblings.

"Right Antonio," Sophia looked at him, "We know what happened you didn't do anything."

"I don't know Soph that unit is already violating a lot of ethics. Thy have a cage they beat people up in," Javier commented, "It's just atrocious I don't know how you put up with it Antonio."

"I'd take work over hearing you talk!" He growled, "And you're not so high-and mighty either Javier. You've had problems in cases too. We're all on the same team."

"Yeah but unlike some people I have to play by the rules!"

"Antonio," Laura looked at her husband, "Enough alright," She shook her head in Javier's direction as well.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know along with any storylines you'd like to see. I'm thinking of using the scenario of Diego being kidnapped from season one but changing it up a little as well so tell me if you think that's a goof idea or not as well please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **A huge thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing, it means so much to me. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Antonio walked down the stairs wearing his dress-uniform and carrying his hat. Today was the day of the investigation into is alleged misconduct.

"Ooh look at you," Laura whistled, "You better go quickly or I might want to take that off you." She winked seductively at her husband. She didn't know why but there was always something about seeing him in a uniform that she just loved.

Kissing her he caressed her face, "I wish you could do that. I hate these investigations," He huffed out loud, "Especially now when I know Pop is taking a lot of hear for it."

"Want me to come with you? I can ask Sara to look after the store until lunch."

"No, no," He shook his head, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," She kissed him her hand on his neck and she pulled him down.

"That's gross!" Diego exclaimed as he entered the kitchen in his school uniform consisting of a navy blazer with shirt and tie and grey dress pants. "Can you wait until I eat?"

"He's your son," Laura patted her husband's cheek after listening to their son's cheeky remark and seeing his school uniform, "Diego how could you manage to mess up your tie in fifteen minutes?"

"I un-tied it and did it again," He explained sitting down at the table and pouring himself some cereal.

"Of course you did," She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Where's your sister?" She wondered aloud but just then Eva walked in her head buried as she texted, probably Emily.

"Eva you know the rules no cell phones at the table," Eva reminded her daughter.

Eva did indeed know the rules, she put the phone in her pocket and sat sown at the table and began eating as well. "Nice uniform," She smirked at her younger brother.

"Nice kilt," He responded back, "Did it take you all morning to roll it up?"

"Mom!"

"Mom!" Diego mimicked.

"Enough both of you," Antonio told his children sternly "Diego stand up," He instructed, "I'm going to fix your tie."

"Okay Dad," Diego nodded and did as he was told. He stood up and let his father fix his school tie.

"And hurry up and eat because I'm driving you to school today. It's near where I have to be."

"You're your hearing?" Eva guessed taking a drink of her orange juice.

"Yeah," He nodded in conformation taking a bite out of a piece of toast, "You need to roll up your kilt?" He asked his daughter,

"Dad!" She exclaimed, "Everyone does it!"

"Yeah and if everyone jumped off a bridge you'd do the same."

"She would," Diego laughed.

"MOM!" Eva groaned out of frustration as she sent her younger brother a death glare.

"Eva it is short your father's right, are you wearing shots underneath at least?"

"Duh! I'm not a slut."

"Could have fooled me." Diego went one comment to far.

Antonio turned and glared at his son, his mouth hanging open. No way his eight year old just said that. Diego Miguel Dawson! Usted no va a usar esa palabra en esta casa! Y usted no tendrá nunca utilizarlo de nuevo, especually hablar con su hermana o cualquier otra muchacha para el caso. ¿Queda claro?"

"Yes Sir," He mumbled.

"Good. Now we're leaving."

Not wanting his father even more upset he quickly finished his breakfast and collected her lunch and backpack and met his father in his car. He got into the backseat and stayed silent for most of the ride.

"Diego," Antonio parted the car outside the elementary school and turned back to look at his son, "I know you and your sister are going to have arguments but there are something's you just can't say to woman, and that's one of them. I spent a good length of time dealing with boys only five or ten years older then you that didn't know that. Ones older too and you know what happens to them?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good," He patted his knee, "Now get going and have a good day at school. Remember you're taking the bus tonight to your mother's bakery."

"Uh-huh," He nodded and hoped out of the car watching as his father drove away. He began walking towards the playground of his school when something caught his eye a van that didn't look like it belonged across the street. He walked closer to get a license plate number but the car drove off again and he only managed to get the first two letters.

It took all morning and into mid afternoon but finally, after multiple people testified and the commit deliberated Antonio was found not guilty, which meant the lawsuit wasn't going to go through.

Relieved Antonio loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket as he got out his cell phone to call his father and let him know. "Thanks," He shook hands with his union lawyer as he heard the phone ring and finally picked up.

"Superintendent Dawson's Office Alyssa speaking," His father's young academy intern spoke politely into the phone.

"Hi Alyssa its Antonio, is my father around."

"Sure Detective, one moment please," She said as she paged the Superintendent to tell him of his son calling.

"Antonio," Eduardo Dawson picked up the phone, "How's the hearing going?"

"I'm cleared of all the charges. I wanted to be the first one to tell you."

"That's great Antonio. I bet that's a big relief."

"Yeah it is, for you too though, I know you must have gotten some pressure because of it."

He didn't answer, which Antonio took to mean he did, "I'm just glad you're all cared. You heading back to the District?"

"Yes Sir," He responded with a light chuckle.

'Well then I'll let you go Detective," He said and hung up the phone and went back to the work he was doing.

Antonio was happy as he walked into District twenty-one and typed in his access code to get to the Intelligence Unit; his happiness was short lived though. On the murder board Jay Halstead was putting up a picture of a Colombian drug lord named Pulpo, someone who Antonio knew all to well.

"Pulpo's back?" He asked his fists clenching as he walked to his desk and shook his head.

"You know this guy?" Jay asked thumbing the picture.

"I've been trying to nail that creep for years!" He confirmed, "What's he done now?"

"Murdered two men and cut off their heads," He retold, "Right now we're running things by the Gang Unit to see if they have any information."

"They have stacks. Why'd we get this case?"

"Because the Gang Unit is overflowing with cases," Voight walked out of his office, "We need to find this guy and pick him up."

"Officially or Unofficially?" He asked his boss.

"Unofficially."

Twenty minutes later Antonio and Voight walked into an alley where Pulpo and his posy liked to hangout.

"Well, well Antonio Dawson what a pleasure. Come to ask for a job?" Pulpo said as he saw them walked towards him.

"Never in a million years," Antonio snickered, "Now where were you last night?"

"At home by myself watching TV."

"Yeah a likely story, "They were killed last night," He showed him the picture. "They both owed you large amounts of money.

"I don't kill people because they owe me lots of money detective. Now unless you have proof…" He turned and made his way back towards a dark coloured van the rest of his posy following close behind him.

Antonio let out a frustrated sigh; "We have to nail his ass this time!"

"We will," Voight promised him and they headed off back towards their car.

They were just arriving back at the District when Antonio's cell phone rang, "Hey Babe."

"Antonio!" Laura said between sobs, "Someone took Diego!"

"What?"

"He was taking out the trash and Eva heard him scream and she ran outside but could only see a van speeding down an alleyway!"

Antonio's fists clenched, he should have shot Pulpo when he had the chance, "I'm on my way!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Uh-oh?! Will they find Diego in time before Pulpo hurts him or will they be too late?


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **I am so glad so many people are enjoying this story; some of you asked me for a family tree so there's one on my profile for you to look at, hope it helps you figure out who everyone is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based slightly on events of Chicago PD's 1.01 "Stepping Stone" and 1.02 "Wrong Side of the Bars" but there are no spoilers for either episode in the chapter.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Richard Branson, Deputy Superintendent of the Chicago Police Department had delivered bad news in the past but he'd never had to tell his friend something so horrible. He'd just gotten off the phone with the Deputy District Chief of District twenty-one who had passed on the information. Seeing as the District Chief's were at Headquarters meeting with the Superintendent he walked towards the meeting room and knocked.

"Come in."

"Superintendent Sir," He walked into the room and towards the head of the table where he was seated, he whispered the information in his ear and Eduardo's face sank. "Uh… this meeting is canceled due to unforeseen circumstances," He stood and rushed out of the room, "Lyles, you're with me!" He called for the District twenty-one District chief to follow him to his office.

"Sir what's happened?" Kevin Lyles asked as they all walked into his office and Branson shut the door.

"My grandson was kidnapped," Eduardo, told her as he put his hand up to his face, "I need to see Antonio and Laura."

"A car's waiting out front Sir," Branson told him as he ushered him out of the office and to the car which drove them to Laura's bakery which was already taped off as it was a crime scene. Everything stopped when the Superintendent arrived but instead of saluting back to the officers all he did was hurry inside, his heart breaking to see Laura sobbing, Antonio barely keeping it together and Gabby holding Eva as she cried.

"What happened?" He wanted to know.

"I'm so-sorry Abuelo," Eva chocked out though her tears, "It's my-my-my-" She began sobbing again and Gabby hugged her,

"It's not your fault sweetie," She soothed her niece.

"Antonio we-" Jay Halstead walked in from the back and stopped mid sentence as he saw the Superintendent. He knew it was his father but seeing him here like this was a little intimidating.

"You what Halstead?" Antonio asked the younger detective having no time for patience.

"We got a ransom note, its in Spanish though."

Antonio rushed through the back room to where the rest of the Intelligence team was looking over the note. "They want one hundred thousand by tomorrow, or-or they'll…" Antonio couldn't finish the statement as he shook his head willing himself not to cry.

"CSU is on there way they'll hopefully be able to get fingerprints," Erin Lindsay spoke up.

"Yeah," Antonio nodded his head, "My brother in-law's a Detective in the unit he'll make sure this gets processed quickly."

"I didn't hear that," Eduardo said, even though he wanted to find hid grandson just as much as his son did he knew they couldn't jump in line for information like that. There were other just as important cases that needed to be worked on and solved.

"I'm going back and beating Pulpo up!" Antonio turned to walk out of the room.

"Antonio!" Laura reached out to take his hand; turning to look at his wife he saw in her eyes that she was terrified. She didn't want to be alone.

"It'll be okay Baby," He pulled her into him and hugged her.

She pulled away, "Antonio you need to find our son. I don't care…."

He kissed her forehead, "Gabs can you-"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'll take them back to Mom and Dad's make sure there safe." She turned to her sister in-law.

Laura gave her husband one last kiss and then followed Gabby out of the kitchen and through the back door where a squad car was going to escort them back to her in-law's place.

"You think Pulpo did this Sarge?" Adam Ruzek asked his boss what most other members of the team were wondering.

"I don't know," He responded his voice a little rougher the usual, "Lets get as much information as we can on him though. Dawson you up to-"

"I need to find my son! I can't just sit around and not do anything," He shook with anger but when he looked up he wasn't looking at Sergeant Voight he was looking at his father. Voight could make him stay away from the case but he and is father both know he'd then investigate it unofficially which would lead to the potential for more danger.

"He's all right Sergeant just keep me in the loop son," He patted Antonio's shoulder, :I'll go see what I can do to help on my end. You really think it was Pulpo?"

He sighed and shook his head, "If we hadn't gotten a ransom note then yes but ransom's aren't his style, another South American gang? This is very good Spanish whoever wrote this is fluent and knows a South American dialect. Its grammar can tell me that." He explained.

"Alright lets hit the streets talk to all of your CI's!" Voight told his team, "Lets go!"

Antonio waited back; he wanted to be the first to talk to Pulpo. He knew the uniforms had picked him up soon after Diego had gone missing and he was in lock-up at the 21st. "I need to talk to him Sarge."

"Yeah all right but don't do anything that'll get you into more trouble," He advised the younger man as they walked back to an unmarked police car the intelligence unit used.

"Yeah," He nodded and got into the passenger seat.

It took longer then Antonio would have liked to get to the district and when his boss had parked the car he bolted out and ran into the district and towards the holding cells. He quickly found Pulpo's and banged on the bars.

"Where's my son!"

Pulpo looked at him and kept a straight face, "You know its such a shame children go missing all the time in Columbia. I hear its happening here too, kidnappings for ransom. Isn't the first forty-eight hours the most crucial?"

He banged angrily on the cell again, "I can make your stay in prison miserable and believe be you will be going to prison!" He threatened him.

"Then charge me with something," He laughed wickedly.

Antonio was inches away from opening the door when Officer Roman and Detective Atwater pulled him away. "That's what he wants Man," Atwater explained.

"I know," He replied angrily, "Why don't you let me talk to him." He huffed.

"Voight's orders man," Atwater replied, "He wants to see you in his office."

* * *

Diego awoke to find himself in a pitch-black room. There was absolutely no light coming in from anywhere, which led him to believe he was in a basement. He also heard loud noises and struggled to get free but couldn't move. His entire body was chained down to something.

"Ah you're up," A hooded figure turned on a single light, "We're going to make sure your family know you only have forty-eight hours to live," He chuckled as she put today's newspaper in front of him and then went back to the light and turned on the camera. Beginning to film he only laughed as Diego tried to get out of the chains and take off the tie around his mouth.

He filmed Diego for fifteen seconds and then turned the camera around and switched on a computer, which was reading out demands. Diego tried to listen but he was feeling dizzy and wasn't aware he'd been injected again. When we awoke, if we awoke he knew he'd be in a different spot.

* * *

"Detectives!" Officer Burgrass ran up the stairs of the Intelligence Unit holding a package with gloves, "We got something. This was delivered a few seconds ago, its addressed to Antonio.

"Let me see that," Antonio took the package and put the CD into his computer, his heart sinking as he saw his son chained up and a terrified look on his face. Just barely holding in his tears he said, "Anyway we can trace this?"

"Yeah," Atwater walked to the desk, "We should be able to."

"Nobody else see's this," He stood and left the unit needing to get some fresh air. He walked down into the basement where they had a small gym and he hit the closet punching bag he could find. He knew he'd be told differently but this was his fault. He must have done something to get Diego kidnapped, it had to be his fault, he knew it was Pulpo's way of telling him he'd gone to far the last time they met; Antonio knew there had to be something he could do to get his son back.

"Dawson," Sergeant Voight appeared in the room, "Go home. If we get anything we'll call you."

"I can't just stay home and not do anything!" He punched the bag again.

"We'll you're not doing anything here, you can't be chasing down leads I know you don't believe this but even I think you'd been playing this thing way to close."

Antonio grabbed the punching bag and stared at his boss, "I don't think anything of you," He shook his head and pushed past him. He knew Voight was aware his father hadn't wanted him in the new unit; everybody knew that.

"Right, wrong time," He said by way of apology, "You'd be doing a lot of good at home you'll be with your family. I know you want-"

"Don't you-" He spun around and yelled but was interrupted by his cell phone, "Dawson," He snatched it up not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey bro its me," Javier spoke into the phone, "Pop told me what happed anyways I have a guy here who says he'll talk in exchange for being over out of general population. The SA has already cleared it."

"Where are you?"

"County Jail."

"I'll be there in twenty."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Does Pulpo's gang have Diego or is it someone else? Will the criminal Javier found be able to help them with clues? Or will it lead to dead ends?


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: **Thank you to everyone who's been staying with this story. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on the Chicago PD episodes 1.01 "Stepping Stone" and 1.02 "Wrong Side of the Bars" but no spoilers for either episode.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Antonio rushed into the prison and ran past the security to where his brother was. "Hey!" He said by way of a greeting, "Where's this scum bag?"

"In there," Javier pointed to an interrogation room, "But I almost have him talking so don't-" He struggled with what to say to his older brother. They had never really seen eye-to-eye, "Can you let me handle it?"

"No! I'm going in there," Antonio shoved past him and into the interrogation room, "Where's my son!" He demanded.

The man, who had tattoo's all over his arms only laughed, "We have a deal Detective," The defense lawyer tried to explain.

"I don't care! You tell me where my son is or-"

"Antonio!" Javier roughly pulled him out of the room, "What the hell was that? Don't make me regret calling you!"

Antonio shook off his hold and glared at him, "He knows where Diego is and you're just going to let him walk?"

"I'm giving him a deal. If he doesn't have the information he doesn't get it. You know you don't want to play this dirty," Javier looked at him as if he was searching for the answer.

"I just want my son back!"

"I know," Javier, sighed, "So do I. Can you just let me do my job?"

"Yeah, yeah fine," He waved him off.

Antonio watched his younger brother re-enter the room and he slumped down into the nearest chair. Waiting was against everything he knew and he couldn't do it. He got up and without a second glance he began to pace and he didn't look up until Javier ran out of the room, "We got an address!"

"Thanks!" Antonio snatched the piece of paper and ran out to his car getting out his cell phone as he went.

"We'll search over here!" Jay Halstead yelled as the Intelligence unit and uniforms and other detectives all entered the abandoned wherehouse, the building looked like it had been ransacked as things were thrown everywhere.

"Damn it!" Antonio swore loudly, "Was he even here?" He looked around for any evidence his son had been kept there.

"Drugs were," Atwater confirmed as he saw sample remains of cocaine.

"We found him!" Lindsay said through her radio, "But he's barely alive! We need paramedics now!" She yelled as loud as she could and then turned back to the child, "Diego, Diego can you hear me," She patted his pale face gently in order to wake him up.

"He's been poisoned, looks like they were planning on coming back," Halstead saw on first examination of the room, "We need to get him to the hospital!" And with that he picked the boy up and ran out of the wherehouse

"Oh my gosh!" The Superintendent rushed forward and observed his grandson, "We'll take my car," He motioned for his aids to help load Diego into the SUV.

"Da-" Diego mumbled, "Mo-"

"Daddy's coming," Eduardo soothes rubbing his forehead. Seconds later Antonio came and jumped into the car, "Drive!" He ordered and with the lights blaring the car rushed off to the closet hospital. Upon arrival Diego was whisked away as the only chance he had was to drain the poison out of his blood and they needed to do it fast.

It took the doctor's and nurses nearly an hour to get him set up and into a room and by then the waiting rooms of the pediatric ward were nearly full to capacity. At ten o'clock Antonio and Laura were allowed to see him and one was allowed to stay the night with him.

"His vitals are starting to come back up, the blood transfusion seems to be working," A pediatric doctor explained,

Sitting beside her son Laura looked up at the doctor and asked, "What did you do?"

"We drained out all of his blood and cleaned it of all the poison and then put it back into his system. My apologizes you couldn't be in the room but it was a time sensitive manner."

"What do we do now?"

"Well Mrs. Dawson," The doctor cleared his throat, "Although we were able to clear his blood of the poison we don't know how long it'd been in his system until the lab results come back in a few days. We can't know for sure if any of it had already gotten into his system and if it did there are many things that could have happened that we can't undo."

She didn't need to be told anymore she sobbed and buried her head on Diego's shoulder, "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know baby," Antonio wrapped her in his arms and hugged her. He hated to think that or had something to do with his work but he knew it did. He knew it and he just hoped that Diego would be okay because if he wasn't he just hoped that Laura would forgive him.

"I'll give you a minute," The doctor left.

"Eva, you can't stay here," Gabby explained to her niece, "Come home with me."

"No!" She shook her head, "Just let me see him? I need to see him he's my little brother!"

"Hey, hey," Antonio walked down the hallway and Eva ran to him and hugged him.

"Dad I need to see Diego!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I need to know he's alright. I don't even need to stay long, I promise."

"Eva," Antonio looked at his daughter and sighed; taking another deep breath he said, "Your brother's not doing so well; they don't really know anything…" He blinked back tears but couldn't help getting chocked up.

"Eva," Sophia stepped forward and gently touched her shoulder, "Come home with us."

"No," Eva shook her head, "I need to see my brother!"

"Eva sweetie," Gabby approached her, "Your father's right."

"NO!" She yelled and ran past everyone and down the hallway. At a fork she realized she didn't know which way to go and she broke down into tears and collapsed onto the floor in a fit of tears.

"Sweetheart," Antonio had followed her and now saw her sitting on the floor. He sat down beside her and took her into his arms and held her. "We have to believe he'll be okay."

"No," She sobbed into his shirt, "I don't know how."

"I know," He rubbed her back and tried to think of comforting things to say to her.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **They were able to find Diego but he's not out of the woods yet; there could still be a lot of things wrong both physically and mentally. While Antonio, Laura and Eva are staying close to the hospital the rest of the family is doing everything they can to help support them, all with varying results.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: **So when I first had the idea for this story I had so many different ideas and I didn't think it would be a problem with so many OC's. A few of you told me with all of them it was confusing and the truth is it got a little confusing for me as well and I felt as though I didn't really know where to start with ant of my ideas. I made some mistakes with this story and for that an because this is the story I'm currently writing I have the least interest in I'm ending it here. I apologize in advance for this chapter and believe me I didn't want to end it like this but my muse just wouldn't stop wanting this as the ending. Sometimes you just have to feed the muse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Warnings: **A child dies

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The waiting rooms in the Paediatric unit barely cleared all night long and Eva ended up staying the night despite her parents wished she hadn't. It was well past midnight when a doctor walked into the waiting room with a solemn look on his face.

In fact none of the immediate family, including the rest of the kids left so they were all stretched out on their parents laps or on the chairs getting at least a few hours of sleep.

Antonio nudged Laura awake and stood up, "Dr." He spoke quietly as some of the children were still sleeping, "Can we see him now?"

"Detective," He hated this part of his job, "Maybe we should do this in private."

"No!" Laura was now fully awake and her eyes widened she collapsed into Antonio's arms in tears, "NO!"

"I'm so sorry we did all we could but the poison seeped into his blood stream and got to his brain. He died fifteen minutes ago."

"I….NEED…TO…SEE….." Laura tried to take breaths but she could barely breathe and with Antonio's help she sat back down.

"You may see him if you want Mrs. Dawson," The Dr. told her, "But it may be better for you to remember him as the boy he was. He had a rough few hours if I'm bring honest with you.

"You should have let us b with him!" Antonio turned on the doctor and yelled at him, "Maybe then he would be alive!"

"Antonio!" Esmeralda rushed to him and pulled him into a hug, "They did all they could."

The younger children at this point had all woken up and although they may not understand or know what was happening they knew it wasn't good and they all stayed quiet for what seemed liked a long time.

Eva was the first child to speak, "But why didn't you let Mom and Dad see him?" She asked the doctor angrily.

"Eva…" Laura looked at her, "Please not now."

Eva shook her head and turned into her mother and sobbed into her, Laura sobbing right along with her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss once again and please stay here as long as you like. If you want to in a few hours you may see Diego."

"Mommy!" Xavier's bottom lip began to tremble, "Where's Diego?"

"Diego's in heaven baby," Alyssa told him honestly, "He's not in any pain any more."

"I want to see him!" He said, "Play football with him!"

"I know you do," She hugged him tightly, "We all miss him."

He sniffled back tears and hugged his mother as tightly as he could; He wished his cousin hadn't died.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Again I am so sorry for how I ended this, I hope you're not to mad at me but I understand if you are.


End file.
